Fall For You
by oxZanessaox
Summary: One shot! Gabriella likes Troy.Troy likes Gabriella.Troy's going out with Heather.And there Bestfriends. No Chance of getting Together right? FT. Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade


ONE SHOT! i was listening to the song and this cam to my head! : hope you like! -Katie

(AN:_This is Gabriella's mind _and **this is Troy's)**

* * *

Troy Bolton sighed,he had just got dumped.

He stood in a very familiar backyard.He looked at the tree for a second then started climbing it.Couple of seconds later he was on a balcony and looked threw the glass windows.

He saw his best friend Gabriella Montez sitting on her bed writing in a pink and white book.Troy took a deep breath and opened the door with a hand over his eyes.

"Okay ill open my eyes once you put your dairy away." he said smirking

Gabriella giggled quietly and slipped the book under a pillow."Okay all safe!" she said giggling again

Troy took his hand of his eyes and sat on her bed with a deep sigh.

"What's wrong wildcat?" She asked with her 'worried voice' as Troy would say

"heatherbrokeupwithme" he said quickly and quietly

"Okay...Huh?" she said lithely confused

Troy let out another sigh "Heather broke up with me.." he turned his head looking away from her

Gabriella heart did cartwheels.The boy she liked since kindergarten was single again.Even though she wouldn't make a move to Troy she still liked him..ALOT.

"Her loss,Troy." she said trying to brighten the mood

Troy turned to her "Gabs i loved her and she dumped me" he sighed again and put his head in his hands

"Then get her back." _What am i saying!? NO TROY DON'T TRY TO GET HER BACK!_

He turned back to face her "And how would i do that?"

Gabriella kicked herself inside but she had to do this for him "Hmm...You could try to sing to her! You have an Amazing voice!" she said smiling

Troy laughed at her perkiness "i don't know Brie.." Gabriella's heart melted at one of his nicknames for her.

"Trust me Troy.Any girl any day would fall for you if you sang to her.." she smiled again thinking for the musical from last year.

Troy looked at her like he was crazy...then it clicked..

**_The reason she gets sad anytime i go out with someone!_**

_**The reason why she cant stand any one i date!**_

_**The reason why she never went out with any other guy!**_

_**She loves me back!!**_

"Troy..Troy!..LUNKHEAD!!"

"Huh?" Gabriella giggled

"Sing to her" she said smiling

"So you want me to sing to the girl i love?" he said smirking

Gabriella nodded even though she was crying inside

"Okay i will"

"Good.."

Troy cleared his throat and looked at Gabriella who was looking back at his with those brown orbs that any guy would love.

* * *

(AN: Underlined: Troy singing

Bold:What Gabriella's Doing)

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

**With the frist line Gabriella's eyes have already popped out of her head.She couldn't believe it.He picked her to sing to..**

Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I ain't trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh

**Tears started to brim on her eyes.He loved her she couldn't believe it until she felt a warm finger wipe away a tear ready to fall.She looked up and smiled at him.**

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

**Her heart was flying she was now crying her heart out.But not from sadness.Happiness of crose.**

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

**She was smiling worth a millon bucks.She was wishing this wasn't a dream.And if it was she never wanted to wake up.**

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"

* * *

Troy finished and looked down to see a smiling and teary Gabriella.He smiled and wiped away another tear.

Gabriella touched Troy cheek and smiled again.Soon enough they both found each other leaning in were there lips met in a long awaited,gently and passionate kiss.


End file.
